Resendential Evil: Everblue
by Giga
Summary: The story must go own. Claire, Leon, Barry, Rebbeca and a ew guy is going to stop Umbrella for good. Please review


zombie

(Main charater's point of view)_ Man it's cold. The rain isn't helping one bit with this mission. Damn Sergent Donald. We've been in the town for two weeks and nothing happened. Then a huge earthqauke shook the entire place. Serg and the rest of the sqaud left around four days ago. I stayed behind with the surviors. I've been keeping close contact with the sqaud for the first two days when something attacked them. Screams were heard and gunshots were heard from my area._

_ The surviors started to become tired and hungry. After another two days of starving, living off the rations I had before Serg left, one of the surviors started to turn. we found him huddled in a caorner in his room. Then blood squirted from his body. He screamed looking back at us with white eyes. The scream seemed to be the machanism for other zombies to burst through the window. Right then, four of the nine surviors were attacked and killed._

_ I grabbed my rifile and fired at the new visitors. The bullets scorched their clothes and blasted right throught them, but they still slowly walked closer. I ran back to the main part of the building and closed the door behind me. Before I know it, Five other zombies crawled throught windows. One survivor ran towards me and grabbed my leg. "Help me." a woman was crawling on her arms, since her lower part of her body was missing. I dared not to lookeback when a pile of them were munching on the rest of her body. I kicked the woman off and ran for it. I would've stood my ground and fought like a man, but I only was a rookie in this division._   


_ I stopped to look back when something dug in my soul. Then the zombies looked at me. I thought I pissed my pants when I saw the zombies smile at me with joy of having another meal. Their eyes rolled back in to their orignal place and started to run after me. I booked it, grabbing my bag in the rush. I was on the third floor of the building, but I didn't care. I rather kll myself then be eaten alive._

_ I jumped out of the window landing on a gabage bag. I stood and looked around the area. A low moan was heard from a distance. When will this fucking town stop!? I Scream in ignorance not seeing the other seven zombies. I ran like a idiot out of hell to a parked jeep. It already was started and gased the vehicle not looking back. the only time I stopped was when this crate ran otu of gas. Now it's night, it's raning and I'm somewhere in the town in the harbor. Damn it!_   


_ My name is Seth Wou (Giga's ego)_

_ S_eth walked to the end of the pior loooking out. "This place is too weird. I wish I could just leave." Seth slumps himself tot he ground and dangles his legs above the water. seth grabbed his gun and checked his ammo. "This is just too much." Seth grabbed his radio and changed stations. "This zeta team. Over?" seth only heard static. "This is Zeta team. over?" then a fizzy voice cam over the speaker. "This is S.T.A.R.S. team member, Chirs Redfield." Seth stood and jumped for joy. "Do you have other personal?" Seth said hearing the voice become clear. "No personal. I'm far away from the dock. and this storm is hell. Your going to have to find another way from the town." the signal was cut off. Seth grabbed his bag and ran back to the hell hole town. He runs to the police station with top speed. 

(alright, I haven't though of plot regaurding that the fact seth is going throught the station in record time, but just imagine going down the elevator heading to the train.) 

Seth opened the elevator door loking at a huge train. "This is it." Seth dashed over to the door seeing a rocket launcher on the ground. "This is a gun!" Seth picks it up to find now effort to aim. "AHH!" Seth turns around to here someone scream. Seth juumps and runs toward the direction of the scream. He sees some guy dodging slashes from a huge monster. Seth dragged the rocket launcher in front of him, but it was to heavy. "Oh shit." Seth drops the gun in front of the guy. The guy picks it up and fires at the monster blowing him up with one shot. "Wow." Seth said seeing the some parts of the body fly around the area. The guy looked up to see a Japnese guy leap from the catwalk. He landed a few feet away from the stranger. "I'm Leon. I was going to become an officer for the city but something happened." Seth was about introduce himself when something over the intercoms were heard. Their conversation was stopped by the computer telling them that they had thirty seconds to leave. 

Leon guided seth to the train in record time passing the rest of the undead. Clarie started the train and the four of the passengers were gone. Leon dropped the Rocket Launcher and rushed over to sherry. She was breathing slow when Leon put something in her mouth. Seth dropped to the floor seeing the little girl wake up. The sun beamed out from the front window of the train. Seth felt the warmth of the sun and smirked. "I escaped" Claire said to herself. Seht looked at the woman from behind ad chuckled to himself. 

After twenty mintues of riding the dark train Seth grew bored. He got up and decided to explore the rest of the train. He walked to the backdoor of the trainb looking out the window. He blinked twice when he saw smoething in the in the back of that cart. He backed away when a tenticle burst throught the door. a blob broke throught the door and was stuck. Seth fell to the ground pulling out his handgun. He fired the last shots in his gun at the blob making spurts of blood come out. Claire grabbed her bowgun and fired at the thing until a scream was made from it. The blob threw a hot liquid on the train casing little fires to emerge. Leon dodged the attack and fired his magnum at the blob causing it to screaming pain. 

Seth saw the engine room on fire and the rtrain was heading to a bridge. Seth pulled himself up and ran to the control room. He saw flames around the buttons and controls. Seth saw a something on a small screen. "Bomb!" Seth said before controls blew causing him to fall back to the area where Claire and Leon were still shooting. Seth got up running to the side door. He opened it seeing the grass and the tracks pass by quick. He grabbed Sherry and elled at the two. "The train's about to blow!" Seth jumpe dout of the train with Sherry in his hands. Claire backed up seeing the blob advancing. Leon heard clicking from his gun and ran for it. He grabbed Claire on his way. 

Seth saw the train pass by exploding, causing parts of it to fly everywhere. Leon and was on top of Claire holding her while the parts fell. After a good three mintues, they started toget up from the new rush and brushe themselves off. Leon opened his eyes seeing Claire smiling back at him. "Hey Remeo, come on your taking to long." Sherry said screaming at the couple. Seth looked around and picked up something that resembaled his bag. "Great." he opened the smoking thing to see parts of a gun broke. Radio destroyed. His wallet seemed to be the only thing that survived the explsion. He looked deeper seeing a small Magnum. Leon got off the ground lookign at seth make remarks about his stuff. Leon looked behind Seth to see a logo that made him rush over. "You work for Umbrella!?" Seth turned to see a pissed off Leon. 

Seth's black hair blew in the wind and his pale face became even paler. "Yeah, but it dosen't make sinse for you to over react." Seth said backing away from Leon. Leon pulled out his Magnum. "You didi this didn't you?" Leon grabbed a handgun clip and loaded in the Magnum. Claire ran over grabbing Leon's arm. "Get a grip. If he was with Umbrella he would've killed us by now." Claire turned hie head to face her. "Look, we are human," Sherry butted in. "He's acting more like a spaz." Leon grinned seeing Sherry's smile. "So, what'd you say?" Claire said leting go of her arm giving him the most prepest smile. Leon turned and fired at Seth's chest.   
  


Seth walked back. "You shot me! That motherfucker shot me!" Seth turne his back to Leon and staggered off. "Leon!" Claire turned to happy girl to pissed off girlfriend. "He was with Umbrella, he could've turned us in for blowing up the lab." Leon said with surity in his voice. "But you didn't have to shoot him!" Claire said walking over to Seth. Seth fell tot he ground grabbing his chest. "A year as a soldier, I never was shot for real! Damn it!" Seth turned and shot leon in the arm. Leon stumbled back a few feet and pointed his gun. Seth stood up and pointed his gun.   


"Stop it you two!" Claire stood in the middle of both of them. "I didn't do a damn thing to him and he goes off and shots me! What the fuck is wrong with him!?" Seth readied his gun. "Am I the only oen seeing through this bullshit he tried to set up!? He wants us to be on our side, then he's probably going to kill us!" Sherry covered her ears from the cursing between the two. "Listen, we all are here together for a reason. We're here to take down Umbrella and stop the constant power they have. Why are you here Seth?" she looked at him. "Because they killed my family and, now, killed my sqaud. I here to find Wesker and finish him, that's all." Seth rose his gun to the handle and dropped it on the ground. Claire looked at Leon with the most cutest eyes ever. "All right." Leon dropped the gun and turned his head. "Now, I want you two to hug and make up." they both grabbed their guns and pointed them at Claire. "Just kidding." she giggled, but the guys didn't put their guns away 

After a few mintues of talking and conversation the four started to walk off from the scene. "Where do we go now?" Leon said walking beside Seth. "I'm going to the main office and find my brother, Chris." seth scratch his head. "Is your last name Redfield." Claire turned and nodded. "I've talked to him a couple of hours ago. He was going somewhere with a boat." Claire looked up. "So, he is heading to the facility?" Leon came in the conversation. "We gotta hurry before something happens!" Claire said turning around. "But how?" Sherry said. "And anyway we're now probably being stulked." Seth said to Claire. "And out of ammo." Leon added. Claire looked around when a car stopped. "Damn it Rebbeca!" a fat guy got out of the car and hit the hood. "Barry?" Leon and Claire ran to the car. "Great more confusion." Seth said to himself. 

_Hi! It's me, Seth. Well, after a litle introduction, and being shot by Barry, we decided to head to two main offices of Umbrella. Claire decided to go to the one in Europe, Leon went to back her up. Barry headed back home and went to one of the two bases in anartica. And me and rebbeca went to the other one._

(Note:Leon wears Chris' uniform) Leon armed himself seeing Claire walk down the halls of the Paris facility. Leon walked slowly behind her. Claire held a shotgun walking down the white halls. She opene a door seeing countless experiments around the room and a sciencetist typing in codes and other things on the capsules. Claire sneaked in with her gun beside her and Leon closed the door behind himself. The scincetist didn't notice their intrusion and continued to work. Claire walked slowly against the walls passing capsule to capseul slowly. Then she pointed the gun at his head. Leon walked up to the guy and pointed his gun at him. he searched his pockets and body for a disk. The scincetist started to become weak at the kness by their actions. He fainted before Claire could spit out her requirments. Leon and Claire shrugged and searched the room. 

Leon walked over to a covered capsule. With curiosity scratching in his head, he took the cover off the tube. He gocked and looked back at Claire when he saw the monster. He stumbled back falling over the sciencetist. Claire heard Leon fall and turned around. She saw him crawl back then she saw a woman ina tube. "Isn't that William's wife?" Leon was afraid to anwser the question looking at the other two covered capsules. he stood and slowly walked over to the two. He took the sheet off both of them seeing himself. He jumped back seeing Ada in one of them. Claire saw Leon's body inthe tube floating and Ada's right beside his. She pointed her finger at the other two seeing herself and Chris. "This is too weird." Leon spitted out pulling himself together. "Why did they make copies of us and how?" the door opened and five soldiers armed aimed at the two. Leon and Claire aimed at the small group and stood still. 

An old mad with a black suit on walked in. His hair was down to his shoulders and his eyes were yellow. "Good eveing. How is are couple?" Leon let the safety of his magnum. "No sir, we can't have that." the old man's eyes glowed buring a hole in Leon's hand. He dropped the gun falling to the ground. "Claire, my dear, why don't you put yours down too." Claire laid the shotgun and rose her hands. "Good, my name is Samster Flack. I'm the owner of this building and part of the special species series." Leon grabbed the gun without making a sound. Flackwalked over to Claire and touched her face with his cold hand. "Your a great orignal for the project." he went down her body with his hands. "Yes, great." he walked away to the capsule. "Why did you do this?" leon said buying time to load a special clip in. The soldiers saw this and started to tremble. "To clean the world. These are just copies of the survivors of the my myhem and they seem to be worthy enough to become my soldiers in the future." Leon crinched seeing himself kill others. "That won't happen!" Flack turned to be blasted by a huge wave of energy. The blast knocked Leon from his position and left the path of the bullet destroyed. Flack stood there headless. The soldiers ran and sounded the alarm. 

Claire grabbed her handgun of the ground. One of the soldiers were bought by Seth to help. They both ran out the lab with out looking back. Leon laid aganist the wall and looked the blood on the floor. Leon looked at the hole in his hand. "Shit, it hurts." Leon closed his eyes feeling the pain surge trough his body. Claire looked at it and tore some of Leon's pants to cover the hole. "Can you run?" Leon was sweating all over nooding. He got up huddling one hand under his stomach and his other holding his gun. claire and Leon ran through the halls passing countless rooms. "How did you kill Flack with that gun?" Claire asked opening a staircase dooer. "Barry and I mad these nuke bullets. Their are strong enough to kill a Tyrant creature. Good thing, too." Leon jumped a pair of steps. "I'm going to hide somewhere, you contact me when you are safe." He jumped down a case of stairs landing n his feet. Claire looked at him jump the rest. Claire looked at the door in front of her. "The control room is this way." 

Leon made it to the front doors and was being shot at by the army outside. Leon dug in his pocket pulling out a grenade. "Barry, this better work." Leon tossed it out and waited for the sign. The grenade rolled in front of the army and stood up. It started to twirl at high speed and white points came out. The points were small spears to the bomb. "It's a bomb." one soldier said being shut uped by another scared officer. "Three. Two. One." Leon ran to a corner of the room away from the main door and covered his eyes. The thing stopped and a high pitch sound was made. This paralized the group and m,ade them fall to their knees. Blood started to squirt from their ears and their eyes rolled to the backs of their heads. Leon took this chance to leave the compound. He ran to a car when a helicopter flew above him. He squinted his eyes seeing someone run throught the halls. "Claire!" Leon was shot in the arm and leg. Leon fired at the sqaud at the door casuing a huge explsion. He hopped in one of the cars and drove off the scene. 

Flack's body was stillstanding upright in the same position. Slowly, small bits of his head started to frow back. His vessels and vains showed up. Then his bone structure came into veiw with his muscle and skin tissue. He grabbed a hankercheif from his pocket and wiped the blood from his neck. "Oh, yes. This will happen." he walked out of the room with a smirk. 


End file.
